


Bloom

by salmonkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Highschool AU, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonkun/pseuds/salmonkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of dumb, sweet little drabbles about highschool jean and marco being gross and in love. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Year 9 camp had consisted of a 3 day hike already, now they were onto their 3 days of kayaking, Jean groaned at the thought, his feet covered in blisters, one ankle haphazardly wrapped in bandage due to a sprained ankle.  
  
He stood in line for dinner talking to Connie about something ridiculous, he couldn’t quite remember what, when he heard someone beside him say “Who’s that?”  
  
He looked to the left and saw Bertholdt talking to the new kid he’d see on orientation day, shorter than him but with broader shoulders, a face covered in freckles, wavy hair falling above his right eyebrow, his jaw hardset. hands in his pockets and staring right at Jean.  
  
Bertholdt replied “That’s Jean.” quietly to the new student, and he whispered something back. Jean scowled at them and they quickly turned on their heels and walked back to their rooms.  
  
What the hell was that?


	2. Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean learns Marco's name and they have their first awkward conversation.

Jean had noticed the new kid more and more after the incident at camp. He was inherently popular due to his otherworldly sporting talent and his seemingly effortless good grades. He’d learnt a lot from observing him, but he couldn’t find out his name, he’d asked his friends but they’d paid no special attention to him and Jean shared no classes with him, so thus, no name.  
  
Then study group lists were posted, Jean recognised every name on the list, except one. Marco Bodt.  
  
Jean wasn’t in his group but when he rolled the name over and over in his mind it made him feel giddy, excited.  
  
The next few weeks he began to think about Marco more, and his name started to come up more and more. Winning sports and academic awards, being nominated as year representative, and just hearing his name in passing.  
  
Jean wasn’t exactly popular but he knew everyone and everyone knew him, he was talking to Krista during lunch break about something trivial when Marco wandered over to talk to Krista.  
Krista and Marco chatted animatedly as Jean stood quietly, admiring his freckles and the way his mouth moved when he spoke.  
  
Krista introduced the two, Marco spoke politely, smiling and nodding as Jean repeated Marco’s name.  
  
They didn’t talk for long, Marco leaving for soccer practice while Krista continued her conversation with Jean, even though he wasn’t really listening.  
  
That night he fell asleep thinking of freckles and swirling brown eyes.


End file.
